Isle Esme
by imredwhiteandblack
Summary: this is my version of isle esme, and its a little naughty, but ive read some pretty vulgar ones and this is much less offensive in my opinion. second fanfic. bella's pov


Edward picked me up, without breaking the kiss, and walked to the shore. There, he pulled away from me and looked at my face; analyzing the emotions that were running wildly across it. My heart beat frantically and sputtered every so often. He starred at me for a moment, his own emotions displayed openly across his face.

"Are you okay?" he almost looked smug.

"You're very good at this," was all I could manage.

He suddenly was urgent with his lips when he bent down to kiss me again, walking across the small beach towards the house. I was a little self conscious when he set me down on the large white bed and took in the sight of my naked body. When I could see the awe in his eyes, the self consciousness faded and disappeared. I, too, really looked at him now; to the perfect plains of his muscled chest to the narrow build of his lower body. A frantic giggle escaped from my mouth when I realized just _how_ perfect he was. My face burned and I could imagine the red that consumed it. Finally, I looked at his painfully beautiful face, filled with love and commitment, and I felt like the luckiest winner in the world. We both laid on the bed now; he had his body propped up halfway over me with one elbow while his other hand stroked my face.

"Is it possible for a vampire to have a nervous breakdown?" he asked me. "If I had a heart, it would be jumping out of my chest right now…"

_Your perfect chest… _oh, great, I was being weird now.

"Well, I think it's more possible for that to happen to _me_." I mumbled.

"I really hope it doesn't," he kissed my forehead, "because that would mean that I wouldn't have the rest of tonight to be with you…"

My face burned impossibly brighter.

I trembled underneath him. My whole body felt like it would shatter if the trembling continued the violent pace it was at. Edward misinterpreted it as shivering from his cold skin and pushed himself away from me. My entire being protested and I clung to him as tight as I could. He had rolled over, resulting in involuntarily pulling me on top of him due to the grasp of my arms around his neck. We both gasped simultaneously and stared at each other through shocked eyes. I took advantage of his surprise and crushed my lips to his. He suddenly grasped my sides and pulled me away from him. The rejection stung unbearably.

"Give me a second." He gasped. "I need to compose myself."

"You're not supposed to compose yourself on a honeymoon." I grumbled.

"This is about life or death, Bella." He reminded me.

"Can we make it about neither?"

"Bella."

I sighed.

"Ok, I can do this…" he spoke more to himself than to me.

"And so can I."

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. I laid my hand on his chest to push myself up on top of him again. My breath came out raggedly as I leaned in to kiss his throat.

"Mmm." He groaned.

That did it.

My lips found his as my hands explored his broad chest. Despite the cool temperature of his skin, I felt more heated that I ever had before. His hands slid down my back to my hips were he let them rest. They were steel against my skin. All of the sudden, I was on my back, I didn't even know how I got there, but Edward was fully on top of me. His mouth went everywhere, kissing everything. I let out a moan and regretted it as soon as it left my lips. Edwards body stiffened and he became as still as a statue. Great, I was sleeping with a statue tonight. _ Awesome_, I thought bitterly. Slowly but surely he relaxed his position and began kissing me again. I flushed with relief and kissed him back. He slid his hand down my stomach and back up to my hip. I moaned again, but this time it made him wild.

His kisses were more forceful now, almost violent. This was so shockingly new to me that I was slow to react. He had never been this unguarded with me. My tongue swept across his lower lip and I waited for the usual restraint and pushing away that I was so used to. He surprised me by repeating this as an impatient grunt escaped his mouth. My lips parted and his tongue slid through them into my mouth.

_Holy crow!_

He tasted so good, it was surreal. I let my tongue dance with his as my hands went to his hair and tangled themselves in it. My body arched as he pressed himself against me.

This was it, it was really happening.

Sweetly, he drew himself up to look into my eyes. I felt hot tears of joy spill over. He kissed them away; understanding. He looked as if they would fill his eyes if it were possible.

"Okay?" he asked, his eyes bore into mine.

I nodded, understanding what he meant. It was far more than okay, but I couldn't find words to describe _what _it was.

With the slightest of pressure, he pushed into me. We moaned in harmony. It was freezing, but after a moment things seemed to warm up. I wasn't going to lie; it hurt. I had to give myself a moment to adjust to him. He bowed his head into the hollow between my neck and shoulder and groaned.

"I love you, Bella." He choked.

"And I love you, Edward." I whimpered.

Then, we began the journey of our shared first time.

He pulled out and pushed back in. My moan filled the room and was followed by his shortly after. My whole body ached with the love that I felt for him. I buckled underneath him and kissed his chest as he thrust again. I looked at his face through a haze and saw something strange. It was like he was concentrating on something very intently. I realized that he was fighting unwanted urges as his control barely was intact. I touched his cheek and sighed. He looked down at me then, smiling apologetically; he could see that I understood his struggle. I gasped and caught sight of his eyes widen before mine rolled back in my head.

"Oh, _Edward!" _I nearly screamed.

"Ah!" he gasped at my reaction.

"Mmm…"

He growled and his hand found my breast. I felt like I was flying. He kissed my throat hesitantly; testing his restraint as he pushed into me again. My body tingled in ways I never thought possible. My hand slid to his lower back. He gasped again and put his hand over mine. We pushed together like that for a few moments.

"Oh, Bella." He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

And then, the strangest thing happened. I saw Jacob in my head, my Jacob. He was smiling my favorite smile of his and the suddenly, he was sad. No, more like agonized. I fought to push the mental picture away, but tears welled in his eyes before he could put on his bravado like he usually did and I became angry with him. _Sorry, Jake, but you can't stop this. I love him so much more…_

"Ugh!" Edward grunted. The sound shoved the Jacob drawer closed and pulled me back to where I was. I felt strange about that, but didn't let it ruin the beautiful thing I was sharing with Edward. I loved Edward more than anything in the world, and not even my best friend could change that.

We began to pick up the pace of our movements and a slow ache started to build within me. Faster than I could imagine, Edward pulled me on top of him and he wrapped his hands around my hips. I was now straddling him. My heart did little spasms as I rocked back and forth over him. I felt so inexperienced; I really hoped I was doing it right. By the look on his face and the sounds he was making, it appeared that I was doing it exceptionally. He gripped me so tight that I was waiting for the pain to make itself known, but it didn't; I loved how tight he held me. My head lolled back and I heard Edward gasp. I quickly peeked at him and saw that he was looking away… he looked…ashamed. It took me a minute to realize why; when I had thrown my head back, my throat became exposed. No doubt that had been difficult for him. I felt terrible and leaned down to kiss him softly on the shoulder, to let him know that everything was fine.

Well, more than fine. As I did that, something erupted inside of me and I let out a low groan. I was so close to this invisible thing that we both pushed toward. And then, again, I was underneath him with lightning speed. He pushed hard into me, growling. The ache was getting stronger. I let everything go as this new sensation filled my entire body. It spread everywhere, from head to toe. I sighed Edward's name in his ear and felt him give in. We reached our breaking point and floated together in it. After we came back down to earth, Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, my love." He sighed.

"I love you." I said sleepily.

"More than my life…" he pressed his lips into my hair.

And in the loving cradle of his arms, I dreamed of Edward; my one and only love.


End file.
